Under the Hood
by CutePichu65
Summary: Blame me if I'm inaccurate. Daring is somewhat interested in Cerise, a bit too interested that he catches her hood down. What's her reaction? What does he think? Let me spoil it Darise!


Under the Hood

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO EVER AFTER HIGH AND ITS CHARACTERS

Daring sees Cerise's ears mistakenly, but what happens.

Daring Charming walked in the hallways with his arms shoved into his jacket pockets. He was bouncing and flashing smiles at all the girls, making them faint or giggle at him. He felt superior like that. But when he got to Cerise, he gave her a dazzling smile and watched her growl at him.

"What's your problem, Cerise?" Daring asked her and held her broad shoulders. He looked deep past her grey, guilty, secretive eyes and tried to find out her secret. Cerise, in the state of panic, broke out and shrugged. She made her escape and in a blur she was gone.

Daring bumped shoulders with Cedar later in the day. He began to mutter to himself, "Gee, how does Cedar manage secretive Cerise?"

"I don't manage; she's really cool when she puts trust in you!" Cedar told him, although he didn't expect an answer. Daring looked at the wooden puppet and thought, 'She's cursed to not tell a lie, maybe I can get it out of her.'

"Well, why is she so secretive?" Daring asked her and moved closer to Cedar. She glared at him and put walnuts in her mouth.

"Hey!" Nathan Nutcracker screeched as he just happened to walk by.

"Well… itsh bichahze chov hersh vermichshy beshrund!" Cedar crunched through the walnuts, actually saying the truth. (Decode it yourself, DIY). Daring blinked in surprise at Cedar, it was like she was prepared for this. "And why do you care so much?"

"Um… I…" Daring stuttered and Cedar moved closer to him. She had a sly look creaking on her face and she pointed to his nose.

"Are you in love? With Cerise?" she questioned and he didn't answer. Instead, he left Cedar alone to meet Cerise by himself.

"Cerise? Me? I have Apple and Holly at my knees, why her," Daring spoke up and swaggered away.

Cerise sat on the green bench outside the school, it was the only bench that saw somewhat connected to Book End, Ever After High and the Enchanted Forest at the same time. Immediately she saw the O'Hair twins, she stood up and leaned on the wall of the school.

Daring rushed by in top speed, not as fast as her, though, and took her arm. Poppy and Holly watched eagerly. Holly's eyes twinkled in jealously while Poppy snapped her back to reality, well, fantasy reality. "It's not our business," Poppy commented and rested a palm on her sister's shoulder.

Daring slammed Cerise to the dark corner of the old abandoned well. Nobody used the well since Headmaster Grimm was in Spellementary school, so why bother come here. Daring had stumbled upon it when he was trying to fetch Sparrow for Apple.

"What do you want?" Cerise snarled and tugged at her cerise hood. Which is a funny thing to wear since her name is Cerise Hood. Her grey eyes flashed gold for a split second but Daring didn't catch it.

"Why are you so different from other girls?" Daring asked and put his arms on her top part of her arm. He looked at her delicately as she looked like she was going to slap him. "You are more athletic, like meat; don't watch Fairy Idol and things like that."

"Because I'm different," Cerise shrugged and turned to leave. Daring pushed her back to place. He had a fixed gaze on her face. After five seconds, Cerise felt uncomfortable and began to adjust her cloak.

"Why do you do that? Let it be free," Daring commanded of her, noticing the shuffling of the hood. Cerise refused and shook her head. "What in Ever After are you hiding?" he said, raising his already loud voice and glaring at her.

"Why do you care?!" Cerise angrily blasted at him. Her arms flailed and crossed. "How's it your business! My secret… my problem!"

Daring was taken aback from this sudden force. He then realised there was more to Cerise Hood than he knew. He got her steady and received a dead look from her. By the Blue Haired Fairy's wand was she angry. Daring took the slightest chance and brought down the hood. She hissed furiously.

"Ears, wolf ears?!" Daring exclaimed as her ears wiggled. Cerise felt ashamed after this nosy prince had found out one of her big secrets. His voice went low and he muttered, "Those actually look cute on her…"

"Excuse me?" Cerise said at the statement. Her hands went on her hips and her ears got in a straight position. Daring didn't muster a word again then she slammed him to the wall. She raised him higher with wolf strength and her eyes deepened to gold, "Talk…"

"Hexcellent! Got myself into this!" Daring said sarcastically as Cerise tightened her grip. "I said the ears fit you…" he summarized but Cerise didn't buy it, "Okay! I said they look cute on you…" he said and she dropped him.

"You'd better not be flirting with me, Charming," Cerise warned and leaned to him, "I won't take it lightly."

"Okay, Cerise, I won't flirt with you," Daring said, he pulled her closer to him and repeated himself, "I won't. Instead, I'll do this…" he began to leave and Cerise tagged along, as they were leaving the same way but would separate. He moved backwards and turned to her.

"What…?" Cerise questioned and tried to stretch. Daring stopped her and dragged her into a passionate kiss. At first, Cerise was struggling but then she calmed down and began to enjoy it. She wrapped her arms around Daring's neck as it intensified. When they broke the kiss, Cerise looked at Daring in question. Blush trickled onto her face as he studied the boy. "Why'd… what…"

"Because I like you, Cerise," Daring replied to her attempt in asking him a question.

"Well…" Cerise stirred and draped back on her hood, "I like you too, I guess…" Cerise left that place, feeling like a new person entirely. After what Daring had pulled, they both seemed more content than usual. But that would die down soon, when the ship comes in, Darise.

Yay for me… yay for Cerise… yay for Daring… yay for Darise! Hip hip for everything about my work, because I love stories and all. From the happy author, Under the Hood would like to have some reviews.

-CutePichu64


End file.
